With the increasing integration degree of integrated circuits (ICs), more and more functions can be combined on a single chip. Currently, there is a chip available referred to as a “Computer-On-a-Chip” (“CoC”) or “System-On-a-Chip” (“SoC”), such as the Tegra™ processor from NVIDIA Corporation. The CoC or SoC is a heterogeneous processor architecture with multiple processors, each designed for a specific class of tasks including, but not limited to, a central processing unit (CPU), a video processor, an image processor, an audio processor and a memory. These processors are used together or independently to perform what can be implemented in a traditional PC, but integrated onto a single chip. Besides the variety of functions, this CoC or SoC has another advantage in that it usually has ultra-low power consumption of several watts, for example, when working on a full load.
Due to these advantages of the CoC/SoC, more and more electrical devices start to use these chips, for example, in mobile phones, PCs or even cars. These chips can be used separately in the electrical devices, or used in parallel with traditional CPU chips to use different functions of different chips. However, in the traditional application, CoC/SoC is disposed with the electrical device. For example, CoC/SoC is mounted on the motherboard of the electrical device. It is very hard to detach CoC/SoC from the electrical device. That is to say, every electrical device must be provided with CoC/SoC if it intends to adopt CoC/SoC However, this will increase the cost of an electrical device. One the other hand, in order to meet different needs of different people, it is not necessary to provide the CoC/SoC to some electrical devices. Thus, after a user bought an electrical device without CoC/SoC, it is hard to provide such device with CoC/SoC.
Therefore, a computer system is needed to solve the above problems.